


Shrapnel

by Galionne



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Shouwa series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galionne/pseuds/Galionne
Summary: Megalon accidentally gets hurt by being his usual idiotic self and Gigan has to deal with it. Also two cyborgs trying to kiss.
Relationships: Gigan/Megalon (Godzilla)
Kudos: 5





	Shrapnel

**Author's Note:**

> I found this burried in my Tumblr posts and figured I'd rewrite it a little and post it here. Brief mentions of blood and minor injuries but no one is seriously hurt.  
> (Not related to my 'Welcome to Earth' series but it almost could)

“Let’s see…” Gigan groaned as he took a closer look at Megalon’s face.

The two of them had spent yet another day fighting Godzilla and Jet Jaguar, collecting wounds and new scars for the years to come… It had become somewhat of a routine occurrence at this point ; get up in the morning, fight, come back in the evening, tend to their wounds, sleep, repeat the same process the next day... But today had, quite surprisinly, been a little different: the humans had outfited their robotic champion with a new arsenal of weapons ; namely a cannon with different projectiles… One of which, unfortunately for the Nebulan/Seatopian duo, seemed to produce an awful amount of shrapnel.

And Megalon in all his unmatched clumsiness and non-existant alertness had somehow managed to take a shot nearly point blank to the face.

It was a miracle his eyes hadn’t been damaged however quite a bit of shrapnel had embedded itself into his exoskeleton ; some of it even piercing right through causing him to bleed.

“How did it even manage to get that close to you?” the cyborg groaned as he evaluated the damage.

Megalon mumbled something before looking away.

“-I was looking at Godzilla and I forgot it was there…

-You _forgot_? We’ve been fighting these two for weeks! How did you-?!”

Gigan sighed and shook his head.

“Nevermind… Just… Keep still for me, okay?” he sighed as he pressed the dulled sides of his blades to either side of Megalon’s face.

He leaned in and nipped at one particularly large scrap of metal, grabbing it with the tip of his beak and pulling it out carefully before letting it fall to the ground with a thud. He leaned in again and pulled out another one, then another one, and another one… Most of the shrapnel was the same size if not bigger than a human, which was why he hadn’t let the Seatopians deal with it. Not like they could have done much anyway… Besides, he’d pulled bits and pieces of metal out of his own arms plenty of times before so his precision was almost surgical at this point.

It did help that Megalon was, thankfully, keeping still. He knew better than to bother his counterpart when he’d already caused them to flee by being an idiot…

Gigan pulled out another large scrap and let it drop before sighing, wiping his beak into his shoulder to clean off the blood.

“-That should do it… There’s still some metal left but it’s just small bits and it’s not in too deep. ‘Should just fall out after a while.

-Thanks…”

Megalon made a soft, affectionate sound to which Gigan just huffed with a half-smile. He was about to get up when the large beetle delicately pressed the tip of his drills to either side of his face.

“-What are you doing-?

-Don’t move.

-Wh- I don’t have shrapnel in my face, what are you-?”

Gigan’s complaints quieted down as he felt the metal cover of Megalon’s mouth pressing lightly ; almost timidly ; against the side of his beak as his antennas lightly brushed across his forehead and visor. The cybernetic beetle held him like this for a moment longer before letting go, leaning back and looking at him with his big, round, yellow multifaceted eyes...

Gigan paused for a second, before asking:

“Was… That supposed to be a kiss or something?”

Megalon’s antennas dropped a little.

“-Yes…”

The cyborg’s half-smile returned as he leaned in and pressed the tip of his beak to Megalon’s… Nose? Was that what the thing above his mouth cover supposed to be? Ah, whatever… They both had confusing anatomies anyway. He nuzzled Megalon lightly until he made that affectionate little sound again then leaned back.

“That’s more like it…, he laughed softly, Now get going. You probably have worshippers or something that want to pray for your recovery.”

Megalon nodded enthusiastically before getting up and happily darting off. He paused just before exiting his cave, turning back briefly towards Gigan.

“Sorry I got blood on your face!” he chuckled before running out.

The cyborg paused for a moment as a he processed the information- before furiously rubbing the back of his hook against his cheek where he could feel the warm, sticky substance.

“GODDAMMIT MEGALON!”


End file.
